Trench Coat Man
by Ditzybea
Summary: Riley Bennett was just a regular police officer for the Glasgow Police Department until a rather unusual man crossed her path. Could she turn her back on his offer after what she's seen?
1. Officer Bennett

**Well my Robin Hood story went over pretty well, so I figured why not another!**

**Hope you guys like! :)**

* * *

Chapter One

**Officer Bennett**

Faster! Faster! Faster! She kept chanting that to herself as she made her way through the busy Glasgow city street. This was the third time she had to chase after one of these guys in the past week. Always the same. Caught trying to sell black market goods. The old-fashioned marketer would try to sell guns, liquor, or stolen cars, but lately they had been running into strange items that confused even her American mind. A fluorescent green lizard, a curved piece of metal with lights on it, even a medieval gauntlet. She wasn't sure what this guy had but she didn't care.

He ran through a busy intersection and rolled over the top of a screeching cab. She was able to make up some ground as he jumped back up.

"Police! Outta the way!" She yelled as she continued to chase after her subject. He turned down a tight alley and she followed right behind him. What she didn't see was him hiding around the corner with a chunk of rebar. She came up close and he swung; narrowly missing her head, but hitting her shoulder instead. Her running momentum plus the rebar impact sent her down to ground. She swung her legs around in hopes of making some sort of contact. The man's legs went out under him. She rolled on top of him, but the pain in her shoulder make their scuffle quiet short.

He was up and running with her trying to follow. Another intersection and alley later, he began to climb a fence. He was up and over before she even got there. He stopped and stared at her through the chain link; he laughed and turned away. She knew that with her shoulder throbbing, she wouldn't be able to pull herself over, but this wasn't over. She stopped and closed her eyes. She knew which way he was going. She went back down the alley and turn left.

The smuggler casually walked down the street before he ducked into a construction site. He was almost to the other side when she came out from a pile of rubble.

"BLOODY HELL!" The man shouted in frustration.

"You're under arrest,"

"Am I?" He asked as he pulled a gun out from his waist band. She reached for her back holster and nothing. Bastard had her gun! She slowly raised her hands above her shoulders. He stood there triumphant. He could kill her and be long gone before anyone knew it was him. He watched her as she made small gestures with her hands. _"Was she signaling someone? She couldn't be," _he thought. She didn't have time to call for backup.

"Stop moving!" He screamed as he raised her gun higher, pointing it at her head. She wouldn't stop. "I will shoot!" Her movements were more pronounced now; her right hand and now her head were gesturing to someone. Who was she signaling? He turned to see who was behind him. With him now distracted, she kicked the gun away. He screamed in pain, cradling his now broken hand. Fully pissed off now, she jumped up on a pile of cinder blocks and delivered a right boot to his head. He spun to the ground and groaned in pain. She rolled him onto his stomach and cuffed him. Yanking him up by his coat, she escorted him to a waiting patrol car.

"You know, I could have used some help," she remarked as she tucked him into the back seat.

"Come on now Riley darling. I knew you had it completely under control," the other officer remarked as he handed her the gun the smuggler swiped from her. She put it back in her holster and she glanced around at the crowd that had gathered. She was struck by a familiar face. He was about 35, 6 feet tall with brown hair. He had on a long brown trench coat and white basketball shoes. It was shoes that refreshed her memory. A suit and those shoes. Riley shook off the odd feeling as she got into the car and made their way to the station. She glanced back over her shoulder and the man was gone. Confusion flooded her mind as she scanned the crowd for him. Who was he and why was he following her?

Back at the station, after changing her soiled shirt, she chatted with Officer O'Halloran about her morning run.

"What was he carrying?"

"This, whatever it is," she remarked as she turned the evidence bag over in her hand. The bag held a long wooden box with intricate cravings. There appeared to be no hinges or openings of any kind. It was so light, it had to be hallow. She fought the temptation to open it, but she decided that just might be against procedure.

"Bloody weird if you ask me," O'Halloran said as he walked away. Riley put it aside and got up to file away her report on the incident. As she turned the corner of her desk, she saw three men wearing black coats, of various lengths, and sunglasses walk in. Deep down she knew who they were. They approached her Lieutenant and looked in her direction.

"Shit," she muttered as she turned around and tried to discreetly get away.

"Officer Bennett!" She heard her Lt. call her name; Riley stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. This was not going to add to the "great" day she was already having.

"Yes, sir," she instinctly crossed her arms over her chest. Trying to put a barrier between herself and the men standing in front of her.

"Torchwood is here and they want the evidence from your arrest this morning,"

"Well, sir. Our lab hasn't even had a chance to look it over yet,"

"That's the point, _officer_," his tone made her immediately want to punch him in the throat. "We don't need you messing around with our evidence," the man in charge remarked. They were always condescending when she crossed paths with them. Crime scenes and witness interviews were one thing, but doing this in their own house was something else entirely. She could feel the heat of her anger rising up to her face and then spreading down her body.

"Officer," he Lt. asked again. Riley turned to her desk and picked up the evidence bag. She handed the bag over to them; very reluctantly. They didn't move, as if they were waiting for something else.

"We'll need your report as well," a smaller man asked. She looked at him in total frustration. She felt like she was running up a hill of marbles; she wasn't getting very far at all and it was becoming rather painful. She pulled out the folder she had under her arm and turned it over to them. They turned on their heels and walked out. The same audience that had stopped to see the show, had gone back work.

"Are they taking my suspect too?" She inquired when they were out of ear shot.

"That's right," her Lt. answered. She could hear the frustration in his voice too.

"Freaking Torchwood," she said under her breath.

"That's right," he said and walked back into his office. Riley slumped down at her desk. She ran her ass off through most of downtown Glasgow and they swoop in. Taking her evidence, her report, even the dirtball who tried to kill her. She didn't even get to question him. As frustrated as she was with Torchwood, it was the man in the trench that pushed to the front of her mind. She went back to work, but she was distracted the entire day. She finished up some reports, caught up with witnesses in other cases, but all of her focus was not there. Toward the end of her shift she decided to act on this nagging feeling. She logged onto her computer and started their facial recognition software.

Riley typed in the particulars:

Age: 30 – 35

Height: 5'10" – 6'1"

Hair: Brown, straight

Eyes: Brown

Scars: none visible

Tattoos: none visible

**367 matches!!** Great!!

She decided to take another approach. She went into the "Sketch-a-Suspect" software. She hoped her memory was as good as she bragged about. She paged through the choices.

Was he hair short or long? – Short. Was his face oval, round or heart shaped? – Oval with a slight angular jaw. Riley sat there for nearly an hour and half going through every possible choice she had as her disposal.

"Bennett?" Riley looked up to the sound of the voice that called her name.

"Yes, Lt.?"

"Looking for a bit of overtime?" He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I'm off the clock sir,"

"So, it's a raise then. I don't want to hear you call out tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"No sir. See you tomorrow," she said as he walked away. When she was sure that she had tweaked the sketch to what her memory was telling her, she imported it into the recognition software she had abandoned earlier. The program churned and ran through thousands of cases. Riley got up to refresh her cup of coffee. When she got back to her desk, she was surprised. 13 matches. Now that was a number she could work with.

"January 12th, 2008," Riley said to herself as she went through the cases. "Man was seen leaving a house just before it exploded. A set of unidentifiable remains were found in the gutted structure. Case 379XB12 was turned over to Torchwood for further examination January 14th, 2008," Damnit!! That case is gone, so, she went to the next match.

"March 28th, 2007," she scrolled through the file. The only sound in squad room was her mumbling as she read the file and the clicking of her mouse. "A white male and white female led a riot at local prep school. A similar incident was reported at a school in London the day before, March 27th. In each case, the school was destroyed. Torchwood London has taken over jurisdiction," Mother of God! When was she gonna catch a break? The next case was going to be a bit harder to check out. The station installed the new computer catalog system in Early 2000.

"March 31st, 1987," Riley sat in shock. If this case was tied to her mystery man, he would have been 10 years old. 1987; that meant she would have to get into the records room. Riley picked up her phone and made a quick call. The phone rang three times.

"Records room,"

"Mary Catherine, this is Riley,"

"Hello sweetheart. Are you still working? I thought only I worked while God slept," Mary Catherine always had a way of shining a happy light on any day.

"Yeah, I'm working on a hunch. Are you busy?"

"Darling, its 2 in the morning. What do you think?" Touché.

"I'll be right down," she said and hung up. Riley wrote down the case files she wanted and made her way to the records room. Making sure she made a quick detour to the kitchen for an eccles cake and a cup of tea. She made sure to grab a coffee for herself. Riley had a feeling that it was going to be an even longer night.

* * *

**Whatcha think!? Give me a review. It can only help the story!**


	2. The All Nighter

**Well, this one is going a bit slower, but it's going. **

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

**The All Nighter**

"Hello? Mary Catherine?"

"Hello sweetheart. How are things above ground?" Mary Catherine asked as she jumped up from behind her counter. The room was row after row of shelving and filing cabinets. The place had very high lead glass windows. After the sun had begun to set, the place turned into a cave. Riley could never figure out how someone so cheerful could work in a place that would make anyone feel like a troll. Mary Catherine was far from a troll. She reminded Riley of a favorite aunt. She had silvery hair that was pulled back into a bun, all the time. She has deep dimples that seemed to always show even if she wasn't smiling. Everyone loved Mary Catherine; she made it hard not to love her.

"Good. I come baring gifts," Riley said as she extended her hands. Mary Catherine's eyes lit up when she saw the hot tea and the gooey snack.

"You are too good to this old woman," Mary Catherine took Riley's offering and immediately begun to eat her sweet treat. "What can I do you for?" She asked with a full mouth.

"I need some case files," Riley began to read off the file numbers and Mary Catherine did her thing. In what seemed like mere minutes. She had pulled the boxes on all ten cases that Riley had asked for. She pushed the cart that she loaded up into a small conference room and left Riley to her hunt. Mary Catherine watched as Riley sat down at the table and pulled up the first box. She smiled at her and felt a pull of sympathy for this girl. Riley worked so hard and was just beginning to be taken seriously as an officer. It must not have been easy for her to move halfway across the world on her own and start a life, but she made it look so easy.

Riley begun to go through the boxes in order of earliest first. The case from 1987 had also been turned over to Torchwood. There was not much in it but the original report of the incident. Riley made a few notes and went on to the next one. **1971! **What is going on!? Her description must have been too general. That was the only explanation. This box had everything; Torchwood must not have found this one. Just when she was about to chuck this one as wrong, she came to a sketch of the subject in question. **It was HIM!!** He looked the same as she saw him today or yesterday. That was impossible! She laid the file open on the table and went on the next.

1969

1967

1966

1963

1960

1957

1950

1947

1940

Riley had sketches from nine of them and detailed descriptions from the rest. Before she knew it, it was eight am. She took all she had and went to see some witnesses. Many of them were deceased, but she had about a handle to check out.

She was running around Glasgow and the surrounding villages all day; as far North as Montrose and as far south as Dumfries. All of the people she could find, said the same thing. He went by "The Doctor" and he saved their lives, but Riley was still hesitant. The stories she heard made him into some sort of hero in the least and savior at most, but Riley was a realist. She was a cop and she wanted real facts. Facts that she could hang her hat on. She sat at her desk and decided she had enough information to go to her Lt. She took the files she had, her notes, and her interviews with her as she went to see him.

"Come in,"

"Can I have some time sir?" She asked as she poked her head inside.

"Bennett, come in. Tear me away from my paperwork, please," he almost begged. She laughed slightly as she sat down across from him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, yesterday after my morning arrest, I thought I saw a man that I have seen at least 4 other crime scenes in the last three weeks. So I entered his description into the computer and after narrowing it down, I got 13 case matches," she had to take a breath and gauge his reaction so far. He looked at her with interest and let her continue. "The first two cases were turned over to Torchwood, so the files were basically empty," she watched his reaction to her last sentence. Just mentioning Torchwood got the Lieutenant's attention, he leaned forward with his arms resting on his desk. "The other 11 we have in our records room. I went through all of them last night into the morning. Sir, it's the same man in all of them,"

"Well, have you interviewed witnesses? Is he dangerous?"

"I spoke to all of them that I could find. They all said that he is harmless; in fact he's almost a hero to some,"

"Let me see your notes," he said as he extended his hand. She handed him the notebook she had nearly filled half full. He begun to skim through and asked her a few more questions. "How old did you say this man was?"

"Between 30 to 35,"

"That can't be Riley; most of these cases are over 40 years old. One is over 60 years gone,"

"That's just it sir. The oldest is in 1940 and its him,"

"Riley, I think something my mother use to say fits, _The worth of a thing is best known by the want of it._ These cases cannot be connected," Riley began to protest, but the Lt. cut her off. "Now, your shift is nearly done. Go Home. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. And no more science-fiction nonsense,"

When the Lt. was resolute, you learned to give in. Riley admitted defeat at least for now. She collected her files and notes and went back to her desk. Maybe he was right. Logically, she knew he was right. There was no way it was the same man, but her gut was not listening to her head. She was staring off into space, when O'Halloran sat on the edge of her desk.

"What's with you? You look like someone shite in yer punch,"

"The Lt., ah nothing," she said as she waved off the rest of her sentence.

"Nothing eh? Come on. We're off, let me get you pissed," he said as she gave her a healthy nugde. Riley was exhausted and agreed. She grabbed her coat and left all of her files and notes on her desk. A night away from it was probably what she needed. Time away with a bit of sleep, she could look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She kept telling herself that as her and O'Halloran walked into Mickey's Pub. She even kept thinking about it as he begun talking to her.

"Hey!" He said as he elbowed her slightly.

"Huh?" O'Halloran gestured toward the bar and Riley shrugged off her strange mood. "Oh, ah, Guinness Dark and a shot of bourbon,"

"All right. I expect more conversation when I get back,"

"Keep the drinks coming and I'll say whatever you want," she said in an attempt at levity. He wove his way through the crowd as Riley leaned back in her chair. They had managed to grab a table next to the window. Most of the patrons were screaming at a rugby match being held at Hampden Park on the TV. She let out a long breath and rubbed her eyes. Her night without sleep was finally catching up with her. Mickey's was the place that O'Halloran always brought Riley. It was the first bar that he ever went to with his father and therefore was the only one he ever went to. She remembered many a night she would spend with him here. Many more nights that she had to take him home.

Riley reached for the bowl of nuts on the table and threw a few in her mouth. She glanced out the window and stopped where she was. She had to squint, but she was sure that she saw him. She rubbed a bit of muck of the window and looked again.

It was him! Riley was up and out the door before she could think about it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews only help a story be better! Thanks for reading!**

**There is a lot of action coming in the next chapter!**


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

**

* * *

**

Short and sweet!

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Not in Kansas Anymore**

He was about 15 feet in front of her. She tried to keep a safe distance from him while still remaining in eye shot. They rounded a corner and continued down a long alleyway. The buildings around them rose up at least 6 stories above them. The sun had long since set and the lampposts casted long dark shadows around them. She tried to be quick without drawing attention to herself. He rounded another turn and she was going to follow when her cell rang. Riley grabbed at her pocket frantically searching for it. She fished it out on the third ring and jumped back out of his sight. She put the phone to her chest and peeked around the corner at the man. He had stopped about 50 feet in front of her. She put the phone to her ear and whispered hello.

"Where are ya at?" O'Halloran asked.

"I'm sorry," she said as she watched him pull out a small sliver object. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn it was a pen, but this pen's tip glowed bright blue. He began moving it about him. He pointed it above his head; turning in a clockwise circle as he went. He then pointed it straight in front of him and turned counter-clockwise. Her eyebrow furrowed as she watched him. "I'm working on a hunch. I'll call you tomorrow," she quickly hung up before O'Halloran could say anything. She put her phone on vibrate and waited for him to move again.

The man turned down a small alcove with his "pen" pointed straight in front of him. Riley followed right behind him; as quickly as she could. She stopped just before the alcove opened up into a large quad. The quad was the center of what looked like three buildings on three sides; it almost looked like an ancient fort. Riley kept back and watched as the trench coat man talked to two men standing in front of a large wooden door. They almost looked like bouncers. The trench coat man made a bunch of large hand gestures and was let in. Riley was tempted to walk up and bluff her way in, but she had no idea what she could be walking into. She decided she needed another view before she made any other decisions. Of the three buildings that made up the quad, there was only one that life moving about inside of it. There were only a few lampposts scattered about the quad. Keeping to the shadows, she crept around the outside of the quad to a row of windows glowing from the inside.

Riley stepped up onto some wooden pallets that were stacked up under the row of windows. The windows were nearly painted over; she was barely able to see inside. She put her hands up the window, cupping them around her eyes, and peered in. Just as her eyes were beginning to focus, a large mass moved in front of the window. She ducked down; hoping that whatever it was didn't see her. After waiting a few seconds, she inched herself back up and looked through the window again. All she could see was shapes, she wasn't even sure of anything she was seeing.

Suddenly, she knew what she was feeling. There was a gun barrel being held to her back. She groaned to herself; second time in two days!

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice behind her demanded.

"Real estate shopping. Looking to buy into the area," she hoped her sarcasm wouldn't be punished. A quick jolt to the ribs brought her down to her knees. She was now on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. The man reached around her waistband and pulled her gun from its holster. She sat there coughing as the man took her gun apart in two seconds. He put the two pieces in his pockets and grabbed Riley by her arm. Yanking her to her feet in one hard tug. They made their way to the front door. The other two guards stepped aside as Riley was escorted inside. Well, she wanted to see inside and it looked like she was getting her wish.

The light inside immediately burned her eyes. The whole room glowed from some amber light source. The air inside also burned her nose and throat. What was this place? After a couple minutes the light changed and the air adjusted. It was almost as if the building adapted to her. Her "guard" gave her another shove and they walked down a long hall. Everything about this place was normal. It looked like an office building that had been left abandoned about a dozen years ago. The carpet was dirty and the walls were covered in a disruptive pattern that would have given her a headache when it was new. As they walked down the hall she was instantly struck by one thought. The layout she was seeing and walking down did not match the building from the outside. At the end of this long hallway was a set of two wooden doors. There were two more guards outside these doors as well. Riley had not seen this kind of security since she worked that former IRA hitman case nearly two years ago. The guard that found her whispered something into the ear of one of these doormen. All three gave her a once over and the doors were opened for her. Riley peeked in, but still couldn't see much. There was a large rotunda with long silken draperies hanging from the ceiling. They drapes just barely touched the floor and lightly flowed from side to side and left to right.

"The Queen is not going to like this," one of the doorman said to her escort.

"What choice do we have?" The escort replied.

"What Queen?" Riley asked; looking from one man to another.

"Quiet!" Her escort shouted just before he shoved her in the back again, propelling her into the doorway. She turned and looked over her shoulder. She locked eyes with him and gave him a look that could kill. Riley was going to have a word with him before this was finished. She turned back and slowly made her way in; she felt like she was being led to her execution. She brushed past the drapes and finally saw the room.

"Wow!" I am definitely not in Kansas anymore; she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think?**

**Review me and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	4. All Hail the Queen

**Things are getting a bit dicey for Riley!**

**Hope you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Chapter Four

**All Hail the Queen**

The dark wood of the entrance doors was continued inside. The walls were wooden as were the floors. The amber light Riley saw earlier was coming from sort of torches that arranged around the round room. The room reminded of something out of "Lord of the Rings". She looked up had saw the ceiling was entirely glass and was shaped into a dome. The light of the torches reflected off the glass and gave a glow of sun coming in. It had to be the torches that made that glow; it was nearly nine pm. She even checked her watch to be sure. The drapes that she had to walk through when she came in were hanging in what seemed like mid-air, but Riley was positive that it had to be wires. The floors were wooden, but her shoes made nearly no sound as she walked. After she took her surroundings in, she was able to see the room's other occupants. There was between 20 to 30 people milling about. All were dressed in black, but with different colored sashes draped around their necks that went nearly to the floor. All of them had their hair pulled back and tied into tight braids. Riley looked at them closer as she walked toward the center of the room. They didn't look any different than anyone else that she sees on a regular basis. _"Great. I've wandered into some kind of cult,"_ she mumbled to herself.

There were a group of men huddled together at one side of the hall. Riley could see that they were standing around something, but her view was blocked. One of the men turned in her direction. He was a grey-haired man with an equally grey goatee. He left the group and walked towards her. As soon as he moved Riley saw the trench coat man. Riley's escort met the advancing goatee man and whispered in his ear. The grey haired man stood in front of Riley and the entire room grew silent.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was loud, but did not echo as it should. What was this place?

"My name is Riley Bennett. I'm a police officer with the Glasgow Police Department and I have been looking for that man; the one in the trench coat," Riley answered in a loud voice. She hoped the loudness would cover her fear. She even pointed at him; as if he could be confused with someone else.

"What for?" The grey haired man asked.

"Simple questioning," she responded. The grey haired man turned toward the trench coat man.

"You led an outsider here!" He demanded.

"Oi! I closed the door behind me. She was able to get her all by herself," he remarked as he casually stepped forward and slid his hands into his pockets. The grey haired man looked at her sideways.

"This is a crucial time. We cannot risk this kind of exposure,"

"Exposure of what?" Riley asked. Her natural curiosity was getting the best of her. She always was curious, but this entire night was out of the ordinary. There was an internal struggle inside of her; her inner cautious side was getting his ass kicked by her curious side. Riley's escort gave her a quick jab to 

the ribs with his weapon knocking her to his knees. She coughed and gasped as she tried to quell the pain burning in her spine. After she caught her breath, she slowly stood back up. Her escort stepped in front of her; she had to look up slightly to see his face.

"Speak when spoken to," he slithered into her ear. Riley could feel his hot breath on her face. Riley, without thinking, head butted him. Hearing a crunch, she knew she had broken his nose. His hands went to his face to cover his bleeding wound. Riley took the opportunity to yank his rifle away and she swept his legs out from under him. Holding the gun on him as he now withered in pain, she spoke up.

"All right! I apologize for that, but someone better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I will!" said a woman's voice; it was loud and actually boomed through the room. The group of men that had been huddled at the side of the hall parted revealing a very beautiful woman on a throne. Her dark hair was pulled back to expose her beautiful face and shoulders. Her dress was dark red with ornate gold and silver trim. Compared to the others in the room, she was in Technicolor. The one thing that really caught Riley's attention was her very pregnant belly. Riley was not sure of her next move. She stood strong, still holding the gun on her escort. She kept herself well aware of her surroundings and those about her; making sure that no one could sneak up on her.

"Stop this! Bring her here!" The woman said. Riley lowered the gun and gave it to one of the many guards that had begun to circle around her since she entered the room. As Riley got closer she could she more of her. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, but the dark circles made her look much older. Seeing her condition, the obvious exhaustion on her face, and the situation she was in, made Riley want to pity more and more with every second. "What was your name again?" the woman asked.

"Riley. Shall I call you "Your Majesty"?"

"I am not the Queen," the woman said as she leaned back into her chair. Riley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The longer Riley looked at her, the more she realized just how young she really was. The poor thing could not be more than seventeen years old and all this tension was not good for her. Especially in her condition. Judging from her size, she had to be close to term.

"She is carrying the Queen," said a voice in her ear. Riley turned toward the voice and saw the trench coat man standing there.

"Why are you here? You should be with doctors," Riley said to the young girl with definite concern in her voice.

"Who do you think we are?" the grey haired man asked. His obvious arrogance over Riley was really beginning to piss her off. She had had it up to **here** with arrogant bastards lately.

"Maxin!" The woman cried out in clear pain as a contraction tore through her. The grey haired man rushed to her side, taking her hand tightly in his. He lovingly smoothed back her hair as he spoke quietly to her. As the contraction slowly ended, Maxin stood to address the room and those in it.

"It is time! Seal the Room!!" His voice echoed through the hall and the commotion started. The people in the room begun to rush about, securing all the windows and doors. Riley immediately was more worried about the woman. Her color had drained and sweat begun to bead around her face. Another contraction rushed through her; they were getting closer and closer.

It would not be long now and everything was about to change.

* * *

**A lot of action in the next Chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and review if you have any suggestions!**


	5. Uninvited Guests

**I told ya the pace would pick up! Two more chapters to go!**

* * *

Chapter Five

**Uninvited Guests**

"Why are they sealing the room?" Riley asked the trench coat man.

"So nothing can get in,"

"What could possibly get in?" She had not so much as finished her sentence and she heard gunshots outside. On instinct, she ran for the door; she had to do something. The guards that she passed were firing back at some kind of intruders that were trying to gain access. None of this was making any sense to her, but she threw sense out the window as soon as she left Mickey's Pub. The trench coat man grabbed her around her waist to stop her.

"You can't help them! We have to help with the Queen's birth!"

"But it's my job!"

"Not in here it isn't!" It was the scream of a woman in labor that made her decision. She abandoned her plan to fight of the intruders and ran back to her side; hoping to help in some way.

Maxin kneeled next to her with her hands wrapped in his. As the contraction ended, the girl's body shook in desperate sobs. Riley didn't need to be a detective to see fear on this girl's face. She kneeled opposite Maxin and began to wipe sweat from the poor girl's face. The trench coat man watched Riley dote on the woman. He was impressed to say the least. He then watched as Riley's expression went completely blank. Her face lost all emotion. She just stared off into space as if she were frozen.

"Riley?" He asked with definite concern.

"They're going to get in,"

"Impossible!" Maxin yelled as he tried to comfort the mother-to-be. Giving birth was hard enough and this woman was not making things any easier. Maxin knew he should have had her removed as soon as he saw her.

"How can you be so sure about that?" the trench coat man asked.

"I just do! Are you sure that every single exit has guards and is secure?" She asked Maxin.

"Of course!" Maxin yelled back at her in defiance. Riley looked around the hall; trying to figure this out. All of the windows were re-enforced with metal rods inside and out. The doors were made of heavy wood and were secured on the inside with heavy iron locks that extended past the door frame on all four sides. Riley knew that they were going to get in, but how. The trench coat man watched her as she surveyed the room. He trusted her instincts, but she knew more then she was telling. After exhausting every possibility, Riley stopped in her tracks and slowly casted her eyes upward. The trench coat man followed her line of sight.

"Did you secure the roof?" Before Maxin could answer her, the skylights exploded into the hall.

Glass rained down upon them as the trench coat man dove into Riley; knocking them both out of the way of the projectiles. Two small metallic balls were dropped from above. They bounced twice and then exploded about six feet off the floor. A wave of green fire expanded through the air like a ripple in a pond. The ring extended the entire width of the room. Riley could hear more glass shatter as the windows exploded out from the green ring. Riley watched as four guards dropped to the floor after being hit by the shockwave. She saw her escort from earlier on the floor, very much dead. She crawled to his body and fished out her gun from his pockets. Re-assembling it, she looked up through the jagged remains of the skylight from her crouched position behind the guard's body and saw figures moving about the roof.

They were on their way in.

Looking around her she grabbed on to one of the decorative drapes and pulled down to her. After spreading the fabric out, she laid on her back, and placed her feet on a support pillar. She took a few deep breaths and pushed off the pillar thereby sending herself sliding across the floor. She pulled the trigger as she traveled back over to Maxin and the girl. Riley did her best but only managed to hit three of the ten coming in.

She came to stop about ten feet from the throne. She could see the girl was screaming in pain and Maxin in a heap next to her. First, she checked on the girl. She was in a lot of pain and about to deliver.

"Is Maxin all right?" The girl asked as she tried to breathe through the pain. Her contractions were coming faster and faster.

"Yes, he's breathing. But why don't we check you out, ok?"

"Don't let them get my baby," she said a quiet voice. A prayer, a plea, at this point it was all the same.

"Never,"

Riley dared and looked over her shoulder. It was black against red. The intruders are fighters and were desperately trying to get to the girl. The black dressed men she met earlier had created a defensive position just behind her and were trying to hold them off. Gunshots were ricocheting off the floor around them. Riley even felt the heat of one that hit just to her left.

"Come on!" Riley said as she helped the girl to feet. She put her arm around her back and helped her walk to a safer location. The trench coat man saw this and followed right behind.

"This looks the best I can do," Riley said as she helped the girl lay on the floor behind a small grouping of wooden benches. The girl collapsed on to her back and screamed out in severe pain as another contraction tore though her small frame. "Ok, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Marin," she said as she took in deep gasps of air.

"Ok, Marin. Why don't we deliver this baby?"

"What are you doing?" The trench coat man asked when he finally caught up to them.

"What does it look like?" Riley responded to his question. She pulled her coat off and used it to cover Marin's open legs. This may not be the best place to deliver this baby, but it was all she could do.

"Wait now….," Riley cut him off right there. He was the reason she was even here!

"Have you ever given birth?" Riley asked.

"No,"

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"Well, no,"

"Fine, then shut up! Get behind her and help her sit up," he quickly did as he was told. He had a feeling that when Riley got like this, it was best to keep your mouth shut. Marin leaned back into him and rested between his legs.

"Ok, Marin, when the next bit of pain comes I need you to push," Marin nodded. She was too exhausted to say anything. Her hair, that had been pulled back, was now in her face and sweat was pouring down her neck. She had never experienced any kind of pain like this and prayed that it would be all for naught. The next contraction came and she screamed its arrival.

"PUSH! Come on Marin push!" The trench coat man held on to Marin as she pushed through her contraction.

Then the realization hit him.

When the baby is born, Riley would die.

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming! Let me know what you think! Reviews are always helpful! Stick around for two more chapters!**


	6. Just a Little Rash

**Just one more chapter to go before the end. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Just a Little Rash**

"STOP!" The trench coat man yelled.

"Are you freaking nuts?!" Stop a birth! He had to be out of the bleeding mind. Maxin had slowly come to and crawled over to them. The man had a face of shock and total helplessness. It had been his job, no, duty to bring the new Queen into being he couldn't even do that. He knew that there would opposition to the Queen's birth, but not like this. He was suddenly very grateful that this Riley had been here.

"Here. Hold her," the trench coat man said to Maxin as he searched for something in his pockets. Riley was so concentrated on Marin and the baby that she did not see him come behind with a long syringe filled with blue liquid. He jabbed it into her arm and slammed down hard on the plunger. He looked at his watch and prayed there was enough time.

"OWWWW!" She yelled. She was going to have to deal with him later. "Ok, Marin, one more, big push honey!" Marin screamed as the contraction started and she pushed with the last bit of strength she had left. Riley could see the head of dark hair. "Come on, bit more!"

The fighting around them was intensifying and getting much closer. None of them dared to look up.

And the baby was out. As the tiny girl took her first breath and cried out, a shockwave of blue energy flew through the room. The energy went through everything and everyone. The tremor rushed through Riley and made her entire body tingle.

"What the hell was that?" Riley asked. Riley and the trench coat man looked up to see all the red armored fighters dissolve into dust, pulverized.

"That was the _Cry of Life_. Unless you are from our planet, the cry is fatal," Maxin said as he tended to a spent Marin.

"Is that why you injected me?" Riley asked the trench coat man. He crouched down next to her.

"Yeah, a wee bit of Tarrian DNA. Nothing fatal, although, you may develop a rash. A bit of ointment will help," he answered with a toothy grin. Riley wrapped the child in a piece of cloth and handed the baby to her mother. She watched as the baby's cries hushed and she cooed softly.

"Thank you," Marin said as tears of joy and relief fell down her cheeks.

"You are most welcome," Riley said as she brushed hair out of the girl's face.

Riley stood up and decided to give the mother and child a bit of space. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and glanced at her bicep. Sure enough – there was a rash. It was the oddest one she had ever seen. There was a dot in the middle where the needle entered but the surrounding area was strange. There were swirls of color that circles around it. The colors ranged from milky blue to a frosty green to a pale yellow. The pattern reminded her of a tie-dyed t-shirt. She meandered around the room; taking in bits of conversation as she went.

"How did they get in? We were assured that this place would be safe. We have never had this kind of problem when he did these sorts of things on Earth before,"

"It had to have been someone here. No one else knew that we were having the birth here," another man said as she continued to walk about. Her arm was burning now. She tried not to itch it. God knows what it do if it got worse.

"So, how did you know they were going to get in," the trench coat man asked as he joined her.

"Huh? Oh, I, I, I just did," she was distracted.

"What are you looking at?" The trench coat man asked as she tried to find her eye line. What had gotten her attention? Riley watched through the crowd at a man on the edge of the group. Her eyebrows shot up as if she realized something. "That Tarrian?" Just as he asked, the Tarrian broke away from the rest and made a mad dash for the door. Riley chased after him; dodging around people as she went. He was going to get out. She had to stop him. After everything that happened here tonight, it had to stop right now. She grabbed a bit of glass from the broken skylight and threw it. The glass went into the Tarrian's thigh and brought him down quickly. He stuggled to get up to try to get away. He screamed in pain as he tried to pull the glass shard out. Everyone in the room was now watching as Riley pulled him to his feet and brought him over to Maxin. The other doctors in the room were expressing their protests as she wretched his arm behind him to keep him in his place.

"What do you think you are doing? This is Lirian, one of our most distinguished doctors,"

"Oh yeah," Riley said as she ripped his damaged shirt away from his shoulder. There was a small rash. Large swirl pattern with a small injection mark. It was the pattern that caught her eye. "When he saw me watching him he tried to make a run for it. It is always the guilty who run,"

"I don't understand. How could you do this to us?" One doctor asked Lirian.

"He will answer all those questions later," Maxin said and then gestured for several guards to take him away.

The trench coat man was becoming more and more impressed by her as time went on. Riley's adrenaline was flowing at a record pace. She took several long breathes to calm herself down. She walked over to Marin and her new daughter. The baby was asleep and Marin simply gazed at her, in complete awe.

"She's beautiful," Riley said as she kneeled down next to her.

"She's perfect," Marin said in a soft voice. Riley smiled slightly and softly brushed her fingertips across the baby's head.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot your name,"

"Riley,"

"Well, her name is too now. Riley," Marin said as she gazed down at her sleeping baby. Riley didn't know what to say. She was surprised. She looked up and saw the trench coat man talking to Maxin and a few of the other doctors. She could tell that the discussion was getting heated. She was invested in this child and her mother now. She needed to know what they were discussing.

"What is going on?" Riley asked as she approached the little summit.

"The Tarrians want to leave. They are not sure if it's safe to stay any longer and I have to agree with them," the trench coat man said. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the door. She was resisting. She wanted to make sure that Marin was all right. After this terrible night, she was not going to go with knowing if Marin was going to be all right.

"Let go of me," she screamed as she fought against his grip. For being so scrawny, he sure had a strong hold.

"We don't want to be here when they leave,"

"What!?" They were outside now with him still pulling hard on her arm. They were about 25 feet from the door when he finally released his grip. "Ok! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Cover your ears," he responded casually and the he proceeded to put his hands over his ears.

"No more of this vague crap! Tell me what is happening!" Her request fell on deaf ears, well covered ones because just then the ground began to rumble. Riley was having a hard time keeping her balance. As suddenly as the rumbling started it ended. "All right. Start talking!" She demanded; his hands were still on his ears. It was then that she found out what he was talking about. The sound started as a dull alarm almost like a hum which grew louder and louder. Riley's hand went to her ears, but it was merely a stop cap. The sound was just too loud to block out completely. Riley and the man crumbled to their knees as the sound continued. Riley slowed removed her hands from her ears when she realized it had stopped. She pushed herself to her feet and ran back into the Hall. She was astonished by what she saw.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened there; at least that's what it appeared to be. The floors were covered in a thick layer of dust. The only footprints belonged to her. All of the bullet holes from the fighting didn't exist. There had been blood from wounded and dead soldiers, but there was no evidence of anything. Even the skylight was in one piece. The trench coat man stood in the doorway watching her. She looked about the room trying to figure this out. She felt panicked; almost as if she was losing her mind.

"I don't understand,"

"We were in a time suspension hole. Basically, time didn't exist. It's the only way the Tarrian's are able to handle their delicate matters in private,"

"Why here?" She demanded.

"Earth has been declared neutral ground. Well at least until contact. You would be surprised how many aliens do business on Earth,"

"How many what?"

"Aliens," he said is if it were common knowledge. Like it was nothing at all.

"Those people were aliens?"

"Of course," Riley shook her head in disbelief. Aliens don't exist. How could they be aliens? "Don't tell me you don't believe,"

"Of course not!"

"After all you have seen tonight, how could you not?"

"I need a drink," she said in near defeat. She was exhausted, not only physically but mentally.

Aliens.

No, can't be.

* * *

**Well, whatta think? I have one more chapter before I put this story to bed. Let me know should I write another adventure with Riley and the Trench Coat Man?**

**Stay Tuned and Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Everything You Know is Wrong

**Afraid this is the last chapter. But I am toying with an epilogue. :)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Everything You Know is Wrong**

They made their way back to Mickey's. The crowd was gone and only a few stragglers remained. Riley was shocked. She had only been gone for 30 minutes, an hour maybe.

"Jack, what time is it?" Riley asked the bartender as she looked at her watch.

"Nearly 12 darling," he answered and then begun bussing the night's dirty glasses. He looked at Riley and she looked like someone spun her around and let her loose. She looked like she didn't now up from down. He had never seen her like this before. She always seemed to be "on"; she was always a cop. He never saw her really relax before. Even if O'Halloran had managed to get her bit on the tipsy side, she never ventured far over the line. Tonight she looked about as tightly wound as he had ever seen her. Jack watched Riley look about as if trying to make sense out of what he just told her.

"We were gone for nearly five hours?" She asked the trench coat man as he walked into the bar. His hands were casually resting in his front pockets. He looked as relaxed as he had when she saw him yesterday morning.

"Time hole, I told ya'" he responded as he picked up a few nuts from the snack bowl on the bar.

"What can I get ya?" Jack asked as dared to ask Riley.

"A Guinness Original and a shot of bourbon,"

"You mista?"

"The same," he answered and he begun to throw cashews in the air and catch them in his mouth. Riley and the trench coat man walked over to a quiet corner table. She wanted him to answer all of her questions and she did not want anything to distract him. She was gonna _**get**_ some answers. They sat down and the trench coat man put his beer to his lips and took a sip. A bit stronger then he liked. He watched as Riley emptied her entire glass and then went on to shallow her shot as well. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you all right?" he asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"Ok. Start talking,"

"About what?" he asked and then took another sip of his beer.

"Explain this to me. The whole alien thing,"

"Well, there are literally thousands of different species of aliens, all in different times and planets,"

"And who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor," he said it with such pride.

"Just _The Doctor_? What's your whole name?"

"That is my name,"

"Who are you? Cher? You have to have a last name,"

"I'm just The Doctor,"

"Okay, fine. And why were you there tonight?" Riley could feel her headache getting worse as she went.

"Just watching. It's my job,"

"Which is?"

"I'm a time lord," he voice lowered a bit as he said it and looked at her through hooded eyelids. She was almost expecting a lighting crash or a "dun, dun, dun" to follow it.

"And what is that?"

"I watch and guard to be sure that all time lines, past, future, or alternate reality are kept intact. At least that's the official definition," he answered as he finished his beer. Riley looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She has heard whoppers in her life, but this… She leaned on the table and begun to rub her temples with fingertips. Her headache was thumbing now.

"Come on. I want to show you something," He said and then stood up. She needed to see this. She earned it after all.

"What would that be?"

"Trust me. Come on,"

Trust him?! Riley didn't even know him, but this night had been so crazy that she wanted to know everything. And if that meant following a crazy bastard into the dark night, so be it. Besides, she still had her gun.

They walked out and started down the street. They went down some side streets and ended up in an abandoned lot. Well, the lot _was_ abandoned, now there was a big blue box in the middle. It said "Police Public Call Box" along the top. Riley was confused again and she hated that feeling. She crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"What is this?"

"My ship,"

"Your _space_ ship?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes," again with the toothy grin. He was beaming with pride as he looked at this wooden blue box.

"I don't believe it,"

"After all that you have seen tonight? You still don't believe it? You were witness to the birth of a Queen. You even delivered her. You know, I always wondered how Queen Riley got her name, now I know. It was you," Riley couldn't give in to this. It was too insane. She was desperately trying to hang on to her reality. Perhaps she was losing her mind. That would make sense. Maybe she was schizophrenic; that made mush more sense. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long breath. "You helped bring into life a woman who not only ends a centuries old war, but brought peace to dozens of galaxies. She saves billions of lives across an entire section of the universe,"

"She does all that?" She asks. He nodded as he steps closer to her. "I can't believe this," she throws her hands in the air and starts to walk away.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"_Why?_"

"Because it's too fantastical. I'm a cop. A realist. I need to see proof, facts. I have built my entire life on the tangible and this is just , too," she was out of words. She wanted to sleep for weeks. The Doctor heard a groan come from her as she threw her hand up in defeat.

"Come on. Come inside," he said as he unlocked the box's door. Riley reluctantly gave in. She was going to humor for a little bit longer and then go home and crawl into her bed.

She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. The small box was huge inside. It had a soft yellow glow. There was a tall cylinder that rose from the middle and rose straight up to the ceiling. There were dozens of different buttons, switches, dials, and levers that circled around the cylinder's base. Riley walked backwards until she was standing outside again. She gave the box another once over. On the outside it was maybe ten feet by five feet, but inside it was over 30 feet high. She touched the side and gave it a little knock. It was just wood. She went back in.

"Ok. This is your space ship?"

"Yep!"

"And you're an alien?"

" 'fraid so,"

"Ok,"

"Listen, why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Come with me. I can show you some _**amazing**_ things,"

"I just can't leave. I have a job and responsibilities,"

"I can have you back at any time. Literally,"

"Tell me something,"

"What?"

"Is your life like what we saw tonight? Every day?"

"Most of the time, yeah,"

Riley gave the room one more look and started for the exit. The Doctor watched her walk towards the door. The Doctor was disappointed to say the least. He gave her his best pitch and she didn't bite. Seeing the way she handled herself that last few weeks, they would have had some unbelievable adventures. She didn't seem to have any fear and she followed her heart. He would wager that she was a brilliant police officer. He walked to the controls to get the ship going. He looked up to see Riley shut the door, lock it, and take off her jacket. She threw it to the side and stood opposite him.

"Prove it," she remarked with a smirk.

The Doctor gave her a wide grin and started the TARDIS up. Riley watched in awe as the machine begun to hum and whirl.

"This is going to be interesting," the Doctor said to himself.

* * *

**Well, how'd I do? Reviews are always welcome! I have a couple sequels in my head - should I continue? :)**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Prove It!

**I just couldn't let this story finish quite yet. I had one more step to take before closing shop.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Prologue

"**Prove it"**

Riley stood across from the Doctor. His glinted with a boyish glee. He couldn't help, but smirk at this woman. She was like a force of nature. He kind of reminded him of certain Captain he knew.

"What did you say?" He asked in a teasing tone. Riley did not uncross her arms or change her demeanor. She walked around the ship's console and stood facing him; in fact she never broke eye contact as she stepped closer. She leaned back, propping herself against the console, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I said, prove it. Prove to me what you're pitching," she responded with a playful smirk. She suddenly reminded him of another close friend he knew and missed. The Doctor flipped a switch and walked a quarter of the console away.

"Where do you want to go?" Riley was about to respond when he cut her off. "Or when do you want to go,"

"You mean, we could go to 22nd Century Glasgow?" The Doctor turned a few dials and flicked a couple switches and the entire ship shook. They grabbed on to whatever they could. Riley felt as if she was going to be tossed about if she didn't hang on. She looked at him and he was enjoying this. This was one of the craziest days that she had ever had; why not add more on top. The shaking stopped and the Doctor straightened up. He pulled down on the front of his jacket, straightening his appearance.

"Glasgow, Scotland the year 2108," he said as he swung his arm out toward the door. Riley was tempted. Imagine, the year 2108. She casually walked toward the door. She was purposely restraining herself. Riley did not want to let on that she wanted to see outside that door in the worst way. She reached for the handle and stopped. No. This was too easy for him.

"Nope. Don't believe it," she said as she turned around.

"You what? Open the door and look if you don't believe me,"

"No. Too easy,"

"All right. Give me another one then," he said testing her.

"How about July 4th 1776, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania?"

"Ahh, the ratifying of the Declaration of Independence. Very nice," he said as he flipped a switch. He then went on to turn a few dials and give the console a swift kick. They again were jostled about. Riley hung on to the console and looked at the Doctor. He was smiling and laughing his head off. A bell on the console dinged and the ship quieted down. "There you are. Venture out and see your nation come into being," he said again testing her. This was too easy for him. She could tell that all of this was like a game to him. She did not like being made fun of and that was what he was doing.

"Nope, I've got an even better one," she said. His eyebrow arched to show just how intrigued he was. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the console. This was a true test.

"Ok. May 14th, 2000. Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado," she said, now she was testing him. That was such an odd date. He ran the date over in his mind. There was nothing special about that date. He did his thing and the TARDIS sprang to life. This time when the ship stopped rocking, Riley looked scared to open the door.

"Well, aren't you gonna have a look?" He asked. He was fascinated to see why she choose this particular date and place. Riley walked to door and wiped her hands on her thighs before she opened the door. The sun shined through the small opening as she opened the door. Birds were chirping and she could smell pine trees. She stepped put into the sun and she could even hear the water rippling down the nearby stream. She looked up and saw the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. The snow on the mountain shinned in the late spring sun. This was impossible. They were just in an empty lot in Glasgow at one in the morning. Now they were in a forest in Colorado at what looked like mid-afternoon. She walked a bit further and took in a long breath; smelling the fresh mountain air. Ah, she missed this. She loved where she lived, but she would love the mountain air more.

The Doctor watched her in silent awe. This was his favorite part. The first time that his guest discovered what the TARDIS could do. They always acted the same. First there was surprise, then amazement, and then a bit of confusion as to what it all meant. Riley turned around and looked at him. He leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets holding his coat back. She looked up at him and she couldn't help but laugh. At all of this. He laughed at her finding joy in this moment. She looked about and a realization came over her. She knew exactly in the park she was. She turned and ran toward a path that ran around a small hill.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He yelled then he locked the door and chased after her. She ran as fast as she could. Through some trees, past some campsites and up a hill. He was intrigued. He had a feeling that he always would be if he was around her. He finally caught up to her as she crouched behind a few bushes. She was watching someone and she obviously did not want to be seen. He crouched down next to her. "What are you running for?"

"Shhh," she shushed him. She didn't her to see them. He looked in the direction she was and saw a brunette woman and small child. They were playing on a blanket with a stuffed bear. He looked at the woman and back at Riley. She was transfixed on this woman. Her eyes were welling with tears. He felt pity for Riley and he wasn't sure why. Why had this woman, across the clearing, affected her so much? He looked again and realized why she was acting this way.

The woman was Riley. Younger and her hair was much longer. He watched the younger Riley play with this young girl. He heard Riley's breath catch in her chest and she held back a sob. He reached over and put his hand on her arm. A silent show of support.

"Ok. I believe you. We can go now before they see us," she said in a soft almost defeated voice. She took a few more deep breaths; trying to hold back her tears. She got up and walked back toward the 

TARDIS. He quietly followed behind her. Neither one of the spoke until they got back to the TARDIS. He didn't want to force her. He knew that she would talk about it when she was ready; if she ever would be ready. He busied himself with his console; looking up at her from time to time. She was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS with her back leaning against one of the TARDIS' supports.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She took one more deep breath, threw on a smile, and let out a sad sort of laugh. She jumped to feet and walked over to him. He could see that seeing her younger self was hard for her, but she was much too strong let anything deter her. She held her emotions in check. She reminded him of himself in that regard.

"So. Where to now?"

* * *

**There is lot more to Riley then meets the eye. I always saw Riley as a mixture of Jack, Gwen, and Rose. I hope I haven't disappointed.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I promise that I will write some sequels. Give me some hints! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
